Corrupted
by Fiddler in the Woods
Summary: Out of everyone in the group, Four was the person Legend was the most skeptical of. (Linked Universe) ONE-SHOT


**Hello.**

**This is just an idea I got while reading some fanfics—I've been thinking about the Palace of the Four Swords and how that could impact Legend's view on Four.**

**I do not own **_**Legend of Zelda **_**or Linked Universe.**

**TW: Mentions of future death**

**Enjoy!**

Out of everyone in the group, Four was the person Legend was the most skeptical of.

Though everyone had secrets and pasts they wouldn't discuss, there wasn't a reason to be skeptical of them—even Warriors and his secret familiarity of Wild's Guardians wasn't anything to be skeptical about.

There was never the thought that any of them would betray the group.

They were all Links, and all Heroes in their own rights. They fought off evil, and restored peace and unity back to Hyrule. There was no reason to be skeptical of anyone.

Except for Four.

He was the Hero barely anyone heard of before—well, everyone except Legend. Four hadn't heard of anyone in the group except for Sky, which placed him near the top of their 'timeline' (although a _line _wasn't the right term, it was more like a _ball_).

No one had ever heard of Vaati, the villain Four mentioned the most. No one had heard of the Four Swords before, or the Hero of the Four Swords.

All of them had heard of Time (except for Sky and Four). Warriors, Time, and Four had heard of Sky. Warriors had heard of Wind. Wild and Warriors had heard of Twilight. Twilight knew Wild. Hyrule had myths about Legend. Time had heard of Warriors—though _how _was something Time didn't disclaim, so the group chalked it up with time travel. Wild had heard a story about a Hero with two Zeldas, which was Hyrule. Warriors had heard a story about the Hero of Men.

And Legend had _been _to the Palace of the Four Swords.

Though, no one in the group knew that.

He wouldn't admit it, but when Four said he was the Hero of the Four Swords, two thoughts raced through Legend's head.

_What happened to you…?_

_Don't let your guard down._

For, the Palace of the Four Swords wasn't anything holy. It was covered in monsters and Bosses—with the final Boss being four identical brothers.

Brothers that looked to be Darks of Green, Red, Blue, and Vio.

Of course, Legend had realised that there was only _one _Four, so there shouldn't be a reason to fret. But he learnt to not underestimate the enemy. Even if Four was only one person, there were probably years between the current Four and the Darks Legend knew.

But then, Four split.

All of Legend's hypothesises were correct—the Four Sword split the wielder. Shattered the user into four parts, each different from the next.

It made sense. It _was _called the Four Sword.

Legend dreaded to know what caused the nice Hero to be trapped in his sword—stuck for centuries until Legend slayed him.

That night, Legend had a memory.

It was of the Palace of the Four Swords, of how he slayed the Bosses and found the swords. Of how the dark figures of Four—of someone he fought with and helped—attacked him, out for blood.

Of how when he slayed them, their Dark forms would disappear. Standing where they were would be an ethereal form, one with bright colours. Red, violet, blue, and green tunics.

They would look him in the eye and, with a nostalgic, bittersweet smile, say, "_Thank you, Legend." _before disappearing forever.

Of how they knew he was called 'Legend'.

At the time, he thought they were just calling him by his title, the Hero of Legend. Now, he knew that he was called by his name, Legend.

It was uneasy.

To know that he killed Four, slayed the dark soul left behind, filled him with an emotion he long hid.

Guilt.

He knew that Four didn't know that he'll be trapped in the palace, for it was his future and Legend's past. He knew that Four didn't know that Legend will slay him.

He _knew._

Yet, every time Four looked at him, guilt filled his heart. He couldn't look at the man knowing that he killed him. It was as if Four could see into his soul, and see the memories that resurfaced through years of blockage.

_Four is nice. Why was he trapped in his swords?_

From what Legend could see about Four, there wasn't anything that stood out to him as 'I'm going to turn bad'. Sure, the man had his secrets—but so did they all. And not all secrets were terrible.

But Legend saw Four in the future. He saw how corrupted he got until he only fought for blood and vengeance. He saw how his spirits still lived inside of the Darks, of how sad and happy they would be when Legend killed them.

Of how they would thank him for killing them—for setting their souls free from the damnation forced on them the moment Four pulled the sword.

Of how the last face they saw was the face of a friend.

Of Legend.

Something must've happened to Four after the adventure finished. After they returned to their Hyrules—to their homes. Something must've corrupted his soul and trapped him in the sword—the sword meant to seal away evil entities.

It was so much like the Master Sword, but so different.

It couldn't be wielded by someone of an impure heart. This meant that either the sword chose it's one master and stuck with them through it all, or the sword got corrupted as well.

That as Four's soul darkened, the magic in the sword did as well.

It was impossible to see Four getting corrupted.

Red was jubilant. He was nice, immature, optimistic, and emotional—unable to hide his emotions.

Vio was calm. He was sarcastic, smart, reserved, and cold at times—but could be as warm as Red.

Blue was aggressive. He was loud, cocky, rude, and arrogant—yet protective of others.

Green was motivated. He was stubborn, courageous, the leader, and focused—though, knew when to relax and enjoy times.

To think that those four boys got corrupted into something evil was terrifying.

There was _no way _that Four turned evil by his own freewill, he would never join the Dark Side to harm those he protected.

Something must've cursed him, or warped his morals somehow.

If something could change Four to the point of attacking Legend—someone he recognised, and was his friend—then what chance did the others have?

Something dark had to have corrupted his soul, down to the very core of Four.

So, Legend was skeptical.

Not of Four, per say, but of what corrupted him.

What _will _corrupt him.

For, it was Legend's past. It already happened.

It's Four's future.

And it's hard to change what you don't understand.

**Hope you enjoyed!**

_**Another **_**character study? Yup!**

**(Did I write this fic because I'm procrastinating editing the final form of a different fic, you betcha!)**

**Anyway, I don't know what to write…**

**Fiddlerinthewoods OUT!**


End file.
